


In the Absence of Vodka

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: What happened immediately before.OR: Grantaire lets the wrong battle go, but honestly, it was starting to get humiliating.





	In the Absence of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Don't dress your pet up in a vest just so you can take it into a restaurant. Dick. Move.

Grantaire elected to stay at home with Vodka for the first week after her graduation. He already knew they made a great team, but there were benefits to an adjustment period (Joly’s words). The benefit of pissing Enjolras off by missing a couple of meetings was just a bonus.

Still, come Monday, he clipped on Vodka’s shiny new vest and matching leash, stuffed her papers in his bag, and walked out the door down to this new café they were trying while the Musain was under repairs.

“Sir, you can’t bring that dog in here.”

Joly looked up and nearly snarled. “She’s a service dog, you legally cannot separate her from her owner.”

“We had a ‘service dog’ in here last week.” The barista gestured to an absolutely destroyed doorframe.

“Obviously, it wasn’t trained, we have paperwork-ʺ

“It’s fine.” Grantaire put a hand on his shoulder. “I did fine without her before, I’ll be fine without her now.” He stepped outside and looped her leash over the bike rack – “Vodka, stay” – and made his way up to the second floor.

It would be fine.

The topic of the meeting changed from politics to abused children and it was _not fine_.


End file.
